The present invention relates to an apparatus for cleansing and/or disinfecting surgical instruments, and to a method of doing this.
Surgical instruments are known in many shapes and embodiments and are available on the market. Problems arise today, in particular due to the increased demand for hygiene. It is known that diseases are transmitted by unclean instruments, which is absolutely undesired, particularly in view of the danger of transmitting hepatitis and AIDS. Therefore, it is required today that surgical instruments be cleaned extremely thoroughly. This applies, in particular, to those instruments which consist of many individual parts which become dirty upon the use of the instrument. Generally such parts are also located at difficultly accessible places, so that a simple rinsing with disinfecting liquid or the like is not sufficient. There must be absolute assurance that corresponding bacteria, viruses and other organisms or pathogens are killed.
This, however, applies, in particular, also to instruments which are inserted into the body of the patient. They include, for instance, biopsy forceps, instruments for minimal invasive surgery, arthroscopy, endoscopy, etc. The enumeration can be continued at length.
The object of the present invention is to develop an apparatus and a method of the above-mentioned type which satisfy these increased hygienic requirements.